The Snow Angel
by MissMisha
Summary: Rukia's sister Hisana is always at the Kurosaki Clinic because of her illness. I'm no good at summaries please read.
1. Chapter 1 Humming

Rukia closed her eyes and happily hummed to herself as she looked absent mindedly at the board.

She loved sitting in the back of the class were the teachers lectures couldn't reach her ears but loved it even more whenever she was able to sit near the window so she could look out and day dream about winged dinosaurs, magical giraffes, and adventures of going into different realms.

Even though she was only one desk away from the window she would casually look out from time to time and become absorbed in her imagination.

The only bad thing is that a certain someone was sitting near the window and whenever he would catch her looking outside of the window (which was practically every day) and throw a pencil or kick her desk to snap her out of her world.

His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. He stood out by his orange hair, fiery but soft amber eyes, and handsome features that is completed by a perminate scowl.

Right know Ichigo was finding hard to concentrate on the subject that Ms. Ochi was teaching.

"Hey, midget stop your stupid humming!" Ichigo growled at the petite raven haired girl.

Rukia opened one big violet eye and then closed it and continued her humming.

Rukia was thinking of what to get for her sister, Hisana, for her birthday.

She wanted it to be special after all Hisana was always working hard to help give Rukia a good life even though she's very sick she went through thick and thin to get anything for her darling sister.

Rukia stopped humming and gave out a small sad sigh.

"It's all my fault," Rukia whispered sadly.

She looked outside the window and saw that the sakura tree's were in fool bloom.

It just made Rukia feel even worse.

Ichigo was about to kick Rukia's desk when he noticed that she stopped humming.

His eyes became worried and his scowl softened when he saw the sad look in her eyes.

"Hey," Ichigo said softly, "I'm sure she'll leave the clinic before her birthday."

"Yeah," Rukia whispered and then let out a sigh, "but her birthday it _tomorrow_ and she hasn't gotten any better."

"Well my dad will let her go out for her birthday," Ichigo said to help Rukia feel a little bit better and it did a small parted her lips and her eyes began to shine.

"Yeah," Rukia said and looked at Ichigo, "can I walk with you today?

Ichigo turns his head towards the window to hide his blushing face.

"Why the hell would I care?" Ichigo scowled.

"Just asking," Rukia snapped and stared to doodle chappy on her notes.

When school ended Ichigo waited for Rukia at the school gates both of them not saying a word as they walked to Ichigo's house/clinic mostly because Rukia was depressed about Hisana being in the hospital because of her and Ichigo couldn't think of anything to make Rukia feel better.

"Hey Yuzu I'm-" "ICHIGO!" Ichigo blocks a kick from his insane father and elbows his father in the face making him fly across the room and crashed into to wall.

"G-g-good j-j-job son," Isshin says weakly and gives Ichigo a shaky thumbs up.

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia says as she kneels beside him.

"Hello Rukia!" Isshin jumps excitedly and gives her a big bear hug, "and how many time's have I told you not to call me that call me Isshin!"

"O-o-o-okay, I-I-Isshin, l-l-let g-go pl-please," Rukia said while trying to gasp for air.

"She said let go you pervert!" Ichigo yelled and kicked his father in the back causing him to let go of Rukia and dropping her with a loud thud.

"Ow that hurt you stupid Strawberry!" Rukia yelled while rubbing her head.

"Why are you yelling at me for?!" Ichigo yelled and pointed at his dad.

"He's the one you should be yelling at not me!"

"Well if you didn't kick him he wouldn't have dropped me!"

"Did you like being crushed?!"

"No, but you could of done something better than kick him!"

"Fighting again?" Karin asked her dad as she walked into the living room.

"Just a lover's quarrel," Isshin laughed and looked at the odd pair arguing.

"Should I get Ms. Sakura?" Karin asked.

"Yes, I think it while make Rukia feel better to see her out bed," Isshin replied

"Where's Yuzu?" Karin asks before leaving the kitchen.

"With Hisana of course," Isshin says in duh are you stupid tone, "you know how she likes to hang out with her."

"Yeah, yeah," Karin says.

The first thing that Hisana saw when she entered the living room was her sister throwing a lamp at Ichigo who dodged it and hit the wall with a loud crash.

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!" Ichigo yells to the top of his lungs.

Rukia didn't respond she just looked at the lamp with big eyes surprised that it broke.

"Ummm… Rukia?" Hisana said softly to her sister.

Rukia eyes widen with glee when she saw her sister and a big smile crept across her face.

"Hisana!" Rukia screamed in excitement and ran to her sister and carefully hugged her.

"Hisana, I missed you!" Rukia buries her face into her sisters chest so nobody could see the tears of happiness and sadness of finally seeing her beloved sister out of the hospital bed.

Hisana eyes become soft and sad.

"I know it must be very lonely and scary being by your self," Hisana said sadly and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes but some were able to escape and slowly slide down her pale face.

Isshin couldn't help but want to help them. Hisana and Rukia had no family it was only the two of them and they both worked hard to pay for the house and the hospital bills. They both blame them selves for each others suffering.

Isshin let out a small heartfelt sigh and rubbed his neck.

"Hey, Rukia, you could spend the night here today," Issin smiled a big goofy grin.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleep Over

**This is the second chapter I'm going to call it sleep over. You're probably thinking NO DUH! . I have a question why do people at the end of their chapter put please read and review. It makes no sense, well, the review part does but the read part not so much. Do some people just go to the end of the story? Sorry, talking to much let's begin the chapter! ^.^**

**Sleep Over**

"Dang it Rukia get off my bed!" Ichigo hissed as he entered his room to find the petite raven haired girl on his bed drawing.

Rukia didn't respond she couldn't hear him, she was blasting her music through her skull candy head phones that looked too huge for her small head that was accompanied by the old Ipod video, which also looked to huge for Rukia.

Ichigo's eyebrows furred in frustration. Why does his father have to be such a big hearted goof? Then again, he couldn't blame him, but why does she have to stay in HIS room? Why not in Karin's and Yuzu's room?

"I said," Ichigo walked over to Rukia and took off her head phones, "GET OFF MY BED!"

"Why should I?" Rukia said mischievously.

"Because," Ichigo grabs his bed sheets and gives it a hard tug making Rukia crash on the floor, "it's _my_ room."

"Dang it Ichigo you could of broken my Ipod!" Rukia growls and examines her Ipod to see if it was damaged.

"That old piece of junk?" Ichigo scowled and picked up his bed sheets of the floor.

"Hey it's still as good as the new ones!" Rukia snapped and put her head phones back on.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started fixing his bed**. **It was quitefor a couple of minutesso Ichigo decided to read.

"Love, love, love I want your love," Rukia song softly as she drew, "you know that I want you, you know that I need you."

Ichigo lifted his head and looked at Rukia. _Weird I thought she was singing._ Ichigo just brushed it off and returned to his book. Rukia let out a small snicker.

"I want your love and I want your revenge, I want your love, I don't want to be friends, you and me could write a bad romance," Rukia sung a little louder but stopped when Ichigo lifted up his head. His face confused as he looked at her.

"Rah, rah, rah, ah, ah, ah, roma, ah, ah, gaga, oh lala, want your bad romance!" Rukia sung loudly but stopped as Ichigo shot his head up from the book and glared at her. Rukia just doodled and tried to hold her giggles but it didn't fool Ichigo he put his book down and took Rukia's head phones.

"Ugh, you stupid Strawberry give them back!" Rukia yelled.

"Nope," Ichigo smiled mischievously and hold the head phones up high.

Rukia glared at Ichigo. _Dang it I just have to be short don't I?! _Rukia screamed inside her head. She jump a couple of times trying to see if she was able to get them.

"Not even close, midget!" Ichigo laughed which made Rukia turn red in anger and embarrassment.

"Cherry, cherry, boom, boom," the head phones were still blasting the music.

"I love that song give them back!" Rukia yelled and tried to climb on Ichigo but he pushed her down.

"You like Lady Gaga?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"So what she's cool!" Rukia blushed glaring at Ichigo who was smiling.

"I wish he never looked at me that way, eh, eh, eh," the head phones blasted.

_You got that right. _Rukia thought and blushed. Ichigo had to admit that Rukai looked cute when she blushed it made her cheeks glow pink.

"Give… them… back!" Rukia jumped she almost had them but Ichigo just extended his arm more and let out a small chuckle.

"Grrr… that's it!" Rukia yelled and Jumped on top of his bed.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo started backing away afraid of what Rukia was going to do next. Rukia looked dead into Ichigo's eyes making him freeze.

"Wa-wa- what a-are you-AH!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to dodge Rukia as she jumped off his bed and on to him making both of them crashing to the ground their bodies tangling together and changing the song on the Ipod.

"Give them back! And get off me!" Rukia yelled.

"I'm trying you stupid midget! I don't know where your head phones went!" Ichigo snapped. Their eyes locked and they glared at each other. Ichigo holding himself up and Rukia glaring at Ichigo from the floor.

"Kiss me, out of the bearded barley," the head phones played.

"You have that song?" Ichigo asked and looked around his room to see where the head phones went.

"Yeah, but it's a cover," Rukia replied, "were the head phones?"

"I don't know let's be quite so we can hear were they went," Ichigo said.

Both completely forgetting of the position they were in.

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me on the moonlight floor," the head phones played

"Who's doing the cover?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Rukia curiously.

"The Cranberries," Rukia relpied and locked eyes with Ichigo. They both went quite looking into each others eyes.

"So kiss me… so kiss me… sooo kiss me," the head phones played and the song ended.

"Ichigo! Rukia dinner is ready!" Yuzu knocked on the door snapping both of them to reality and making them both blush furiously.

"GET OFF ME!" Rukia yelled and kicked Ichigo in the chest. She scrambled onto her feet and ran out of the room to hide her cherry red face.

"Stupid midget," Ichigo groaned and rubbed his chest.

"I'm happy knowing that you are mine,the grass is greener on the other side, the more I think the more I wish, that we could lay here for hours and just reminisce, on the good, the bad, the ugly, the smiles, the laughs, the funny, or all the things we put each other through, it's for you for you for you," the head phones played.

Ichigo looked underneath his desk and pulled out the head phones and looked at the Ipod. Ichigo scowled, it was right under his desk the whole time. He looked at the song and the artist. Happy by NeverShoutNever. Ichigo let out a small smile the song oddly reminded him of himself and Rukia when they're together.

"Guess I should give them back to her," Ichigo mumbled.

**……………………….**

"What do you want?" Ichigo mumbled lazily and shifted around his bed.

"It's cold," Rukia shivered and tugged on Ichigo's blankets.

"And you have to tell me that know?" Ichigo scowled and turned his head to see Rukia standing at the edge of his bed shivering violently, even though she was warped around several blankets, and holding her Chappy bunny.

"Can I sleep with you?" Rukia asked forcing herself not to stutter from the cold.

Ichigo stayed quite and looked at Rukia.

"No," Ichigo growled.

"What? Why?!" Rukia pouted.

"It's my room," Ichigo snapped but Rukia snapped on her head phones and climbed onto the bed.

"Hey I said no!" Ichigo blushed trying to push Rukia of the bed.

"Did you say something?" Rukia teased.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed in defeat, "but only for tonight."

"You wanna hear?" Rukia asked lifting the left side of the head phone

"Sure," Ichigo thought that the music would take off the mind that their was a girl in his bed but he forgot that they were head phones and that it meant that he had to be close to her face until she scooted closer to him.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo hissed. Rukia rolled her eyes snapped the left head phone on him and started to browse for a more soothing song. Ichigo was frozen not moving and barely breathing from shock, as soon as Rukia played the song she was already going into a deep sleep. _Just concentrate on the music. _Ichigo thought nervously but froze when Rukia nuzzled her face onto his neck and started to wrap her arms around him._ This is going to be a long night._

**Happy New Years! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was listening to music when I was writing. It kinda went along with it. There's a song that goes so well with them! It's called When The Day Met The Night by Panic At The Disco. If you hear it you'll agree! Oh yeah this is also HisanaXByakuya that will come later on in some chapters. Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3 Hisana's Prov

**I would like to thank the people who are reading my story it means a lot to me. I decided since I don't know what Rukia's and Hisana's name were before they became Kuchiki I thought it would match more if their last name was Sakura. Also I would like to apologize for some bad spelling! Now let's begin with the story!**

Hisana woke up by the loud shriek of her sister and the sound of somebody falling down the stairs.

"STUPID STRAWBERRY!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hisana rubbed her eyes._ How can a tiny person have such a loud voice?_ Hisana let out a sigh then chuckled softly to herself. _Oh well that's my Rukia._ She slow got dressed taking of her pajamas and carefully put on a soft pink spaghetti strap dress decorated flowers made with lace at the end of the dress and softly put on her slip on shoes. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Hisana sung while picking up the brush.

"Oh, Ms. Sakura would breakfast is ready," Yuzu opened the door and only let her head go through the door.

"Thank you Yuzu," Hisana sung and then turned to Yuzu, "please just call me Hisana we aren't strangers any more."

Yuzu blushed lightly. "Okay and I don't want to rush you but if you want to eat anything it would be nice if you hurried up." Yuzu suggested and slowly started to close the door.

"Because of Ichigo and Rukia?" Hisana smiled.

"Yup," Yuzu giggled.

Hisana started to brush her hair and then started to hum softly to herself. _I'm twenty years old today._ Hisana looked at her self in the mirror. Smooth moonlight skin, big violet eyes, soft pink lips, long eyelashes, and raven hair. _I look exactly like Rukia like a fifteen year old girl nobody will believe me that I'm twenty._ Hisana let out a sigh and looked longer into the mirror hoping that maybe she'll find something that makes her look mature. _I can't find any thing. _Hisana stuck out her bottom lip._ That makes me look even younger! Like a pouting little girl!_ Frustrated Hisana turned away and started to sing to calm herself down.

"Dad be careful! That's Ms. Hisana's cake!"

"Don't worry Yuzu! Your dad is always careful!"

"Yuzu, I think we should go to the store and buy one before its too late."

"Come on Karin Have a little more faith on you dear old dad!"

"Shut up goat man! Hey watch it you almost dropped it!"

"Dad!"

_This house is so full of life even in the morning! _Hisana smiled._ Reminds me when mom and dad used to throw parties for me and Rukia. _Hisana chuckled and then frowned deeply but shook her head. _No sad thoughts today not if I want a good time!_

"Careful! Get out of my way if you want to be covered in cake!"

_I should go downstairs before my cake gets ruined. _Hisana smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, are there candles?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, in the top second cabinet," Karin responded leaning back at the chair and pointed to the cabinet. Rukia looked at the cabinet and then at the ground.

"Umm… Mr. Kuro- I mean Isshin can you please get the candles for me?" Rukia tugged at Isshin sleeve and pointed at the cabinet.

"Of course! Anything for my third daughter!" Isshin replied happily

"You guys didn't have to do this for me," Hisana said softly as she entered the kitchen she gasped when she saw the cake. It was in the shape of a rabbit. It had two dots of violet frosting for the eyes, triangular piece o chocolate for the nose, and tootsie rolls for the whiskers.

"Oh, Rukia did you help Yuzu with the cake?" Hisana smiled.

"Yeah Isshin was the one who suggested for me to help," Rukia eyes light in as she looked at Hisana

"Aw, thank you," Hisana smiled and gave Rukia a big hug. Hisana let go of her sister and then bowed to the Kurosaki family.

"Thank you all I wish I was able to repay you."

"Ah, no worries the only way that you're able to repay us if you promise to always smile," Isshin smiled and pat Hisana on the head, "and if you don't go and get yourself killed!"

"I promise," Hisana laughed, "know lets have some cake!"

** …………………………**

"Hisana! Hisana!" Rukia yelled excitedly and started to jump up and down, "come take a look!"

"Hey, Rukia you should at least help us!" Ichigo yelled helping Hisana carry a large basket.

"Sorry," Rukia ran up to the basket and took out a box of Capri sun from the basket, "does that help?"

"Yes, it does, thank you," Hisana smiled and took out a blanket from the basket, "know go find a spot."

Rukia jumped excitedly and ran looking for the perfect place to sit.

"She's really excited today," Ichigo lifted the basket, "I can carry it know you don't have to hold it any more."

"Oh, okay," Hisana let go of the basket and Ichigo sung the basket over his shoulder.

"You and you family have been very kind to me and Rukia, I couldn't ask for better friends," Hisana looked back and saw Yuzu and Karin holding happy birthday bags and Isshin with games for everybody to play.

"Yes, well it has been a while since me and her went on a picnic under the sakura tree's," Hisana shook her head as some petals fell of her hair and looked at Ichigo, "and she's with her friends so she must be very happy."

Ichigo let out a small smile and reached into the basket.

"Before I forget here's your present," Ichigo gave Hisana a small book. Hisana opened it and her eyes light up. It was an album book.

"Me and Rukia did this a couple days before," Ichigo said softly, "the last five pages are empty for new ones."

Hisana flipped through the pages smiling at the pictures. "This one's my favorite," Hisana pointed to Ichigo who let out a groan. "_That_ one?" The picture was of Ichigo and Rukia during a carnival. Ichigo face was painted as a cat and Rukia as a rabbit. Rukia looked happy with her make up but Ichigo wasn't his face was in an angry scowl and tried to rub off the paint but it only smudged and on his hair making him look like a calico cat.

"I think you both look cute," Hisana giggled, "that was a really fun day."

"Hey! I found a spot!" Rukia yelled and waved her hand towered the spot.

"Thank you for the present," Hisana smiled at Ichigo and closed the book.

"No problem it's the least I could do," Ichigo said and walked over to Rukia.

"That's not true you do a lot," Hisana said softly.

They sat down and eat their lunch underneath the sakura tree well more like the branches of the sakura tree because Rukia couldn't keep still on the ground. So she climbed on the tree braches to stop her fidgeting. Hisana followed her, then Isshin, Karin, Ichigo helped Yuzu up the tree before climbing it himself. They also played some board games up the tree but stopped because of Rukia's and Ichigo's fighting because they kept dropping the dice. Yuzu and Karin gave their gifts to Hisana. Yuzu gave Hisana a head band that glittered the colors of the rainbow and Karin gave Hisana a necklace decorated with roses.

"Thank you all," Hisana smiled warmly and forced back her tears.

"Hey lets get some ice cream!" Isshin jumped down the tree.

"Yeah!" everybody said and they all jumped down.

"Hisana you're not coming?" Rukia asked sadly looking up at her sister.

"No sorry I want to stay here a little longer," Hisana responded.

"Okay," Rukia ran off to catch up with everybody, "I'll make sure to get your favorite!"

Hisana smiled and then started to sing.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings

once upon a December." Hisana sang softly swinging her legs back and forth, "someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory... Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember, things my heart used to--- AAAH!" Hisana slipped of the branch and was starting to fall to the ground.

_No, I can't end this perfect day in a tragedy!_ Hisana tightly closed her eyes when she saw the ground was closely going to crash into her. She expected to crash onto the ground any second but nothing instead she felt arms wrap around her small body. Hisana opened her eyes and she found her self staring at a man with black medium long hair, his silver eyes looked worried yet they were calm and soothing to look into, and his facial features stood out. _He's really handsome._ Hisana blushed at the thought and looked away from the man.

"Th-thank you, umm… I'm sorry what's your name?" Hisana said weakly and squirmed a little to let the man know she wanted to be put down.

"You're welcome," the man said and gently put Hisana's feet on the ground, "my name is Byakuya Kuchiki and who are you little girl?"

"Hisana Sakura," Hisana replied, "and I'm not a little girl I'm twenty for cheese and crackers!"

Byakuya forced back his smile for someone who was twenty she certainly acted like a teenager.

"My apologies Ms. Sakura," Byakuya said calmly, "you certainly look young for some one your age."

"Call me Hisana," Hisana said softly, "and yes I know, I hate that I don't look mature, I look just like my sister, and it could be because of my illness that keeps me looking so young."

Byakuya looked at the Hisana and the longer he stared the more mature she looked.

"Umm… is something wrong?" Hisana looked worriedly at him.

"No, just be more careful or you'll end up breaking something," Byakuya turned his head quickly to hide his slightly blushed face. _Why was I staring at her for so long? There's nothing special about her but I got to admit…_ Byakuya glanced at Hisana, _she has a unique beauty._

** Yes! I made them meet at last! Thank you for reading! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams

**Thank you so much for you reviews! It means a lot to me. Now to begin with the story! **

Rukia's phone started to ring when she was taking a shower.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered the phone.

"Ummm… Ichigo?" answered the voice on the other side.

"Orhime?" Ichigo heard a tiny gasp.

"Why do you have Rukia's phone?" Orhime asked nervously.

"She's taking a shower right now," Ichigo replied, "you can give me your message and I'll tell her you called."

"Oh, okay, tell her that she has to open the shop for Urahara tomorrow," Orhime was shaking she was talking to Ichigo! Wait, but why does he have her phone?

"Okay I'll tell her when she comes out of the shower," Ichigo wrote down Orhime's message, "okay bye."

"Wait!" Orhime yelled into the phone but too late the call already ended. Now she was going to be up all night imaging god knows what about the two of them!

Just as the call ended Rukia walked into the room dressed one of Yuzu's pajamas and drying her hair with a towel. The room was becoming intoxicated of her smell.

"You have amazing timing," Ichigo scowled and gave Rukia her phone.

"Oh, really who called?" Rukia asked while looking through her missed calls list.

"Orhime," Ichigo walked over his desk and picked up a book.

"Really, what for?" Rukia picked up some markers and sat on Ichigo's bed.

"You need to open for Hat-an-Clogs tomorrow," Ichigo replied and rolled his eyes when he saw her sit on his bed. _No use fighting it if she's still going to be on my bed. _Ichigo sighed in defeat. She was going to spend the night over the weekend his stupid dad suggested it since they were having so much fun why not stay longer? Ichigo sat on his bed and started to read to distract himself into turning into a rabid teenager and twist his dads head off. He didn't mind that Rukia could stay as long as she wants but why is it she has to sleep in his room?!

"Stupid perverted old man," Ichigo grumbled. He took a deep breath and calmed down. _Something smells good._ Ichigo thought and looked up from his book. He took another deep breath. _It smells like raspberry. Is Yuzu cooking?_ _No, it's too late to cook and we already ate dinner. _

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked looking up from her drawings. Ichigo was quiet for too long.

"Nothing," Ichigo said and looked at his clock 11:00, "I'm going to sleep."

"Okay," Rukia got up from the bed putting away her drawings of Chappy and getting a blanket from the closet along with her stuffed animal and turning off the light.

Ichigo was comfortable in his bed when he felt something entering his bed.

"Dang it Rukia!" Ichigo scowled.

"What?" Rukia asked softly.

"What do you think your doing?" Ichigo growled

"Well you let me sleep with you last time," Rukia was snuggling into the bed sheets.

"That was last time," Ichigo said matter of fact tone.

"Yeah well I get nightmares," Rukia closed her eyes.

"You're not five anymore!" Ichigo yelled but she ignored him and went to sleep. Ichigo took in a deep breath to calm himself down before he would go rabid and beak ever bone in his dad's body. _That smell again._ Ichigo thought and took another deep breath. _It's from Rukia?! _ Ichigo slowly leaned his head and sniffed Rukia's hair. _Yeah it's from …DID I JUST SNIFF RUKIA'S HAIR LIKE A PERVERT?! _ Ichigo quickly turned himself around making sure he wasn't going to face Rukia while he was still conscious his face red from embarrassment.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Rukia!" Rukia looked confused at what she saw.

"Ummm…" Rukia said confusedly.

"Rukia honey we went through the trouble to throw you a Chappy theme birthday party at least act more enthusiastic!" Rukia looked at the faces of the people who through her the Chappy themed party.

"No… is it really?" Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Mom! Dad!" Rukia ran towards them giving them big hugs. "I thought you guys were gone forever!" Rukia cried the tears falling down her face.

"Why would we leave you and Hisana we love you two so much," her dad kneeled down and gently wiped away her tears. Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing her mom and dad alive. They still looked exactly like she remembered her dad with raven black hair, moonlight skin, tall, kind and understanding. Rukia looked at her mother which Hisana and Rukia got most of their features from, she was tiny, big eyes, pink lipped, violet colored eyes, and curvy.

"Were going to take you to the park," her mother said putting on a jacket and wrapping a scarf around her husband.

"Why?" Rukia asked looking confused at them.

"Remember you said when you turned ten you wanted to climb the snow covered trees" Her dad replied putting Rukia a hat that had bunny ears on them.

"Well I thought I was going to be much taller but I'm practically the same height!" Rukia yelled and put on her jacket. "Is Hisana coming?"

"Sorry sis," Hisana leaned on the wall "I still haven't finished making you present."

Rukia's eyes light in excitement. "What is it?! What is it?!"

"You'll see when you get back," Hisana smiled, "see you later."

_Wait… this feels familiar._ Rukia thought as she holded her mom and dad hands and then let them go when she saw the park. "Were here!" Rukia jumped up and down the corner of the street and pressed the button. _I remember know this is when they_--- "Rukia watch out!" both her parents yell and push her out of the way as a car turned the corner and crashed into her mom and dad.

"NO!!!" Rukia screamed, and ran over to her parent's body and started to shake them.

"Please be okay, please be okay!" Rukia cried but they didn't move, they didn't respond, they just laid on the ground silent their blood around them.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Rukia screamed tears running down her face.

"Rukia?!" said a faint voice.

"It's all my fault, all my fault," Rukia sobbed.

"Rukia! Rukia! Wake up!" Ichigo shook Rukia and she woke up she looked at Ichigo and

thrust her arms around him.

"It was all my fault! I-if th-they- didn't take me," Rukia sobbed into Ichigo's chest.

"I'm here its okay," Ichigo said softly and hugged Rukia. "I'm here," Ichigo repeated and felt Rukia sobs stop. She lifted her head form his chest her big eyes puffy.

"Thank you," Rukia whispered.

"Don't mention it midget," Ichigo said and then was punched in the gut.

"Don't call me midget!" Rukia laughed, "but thank you, stupid Strawberry."

**I hope you liked this chapter! The next one Rukia will meet Byakuya. Also Ulquiorra is going to be in it. I always wanted to make him as a human! Please R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

**I hope you liked the IchiRukiness last chapter. ** **Again thank you all for reading!**

**Now let's begin. **

Rukia was resting her head on the cashier register bored out of her mind. Only a little bit of customers were at the store in the morning. Rukia worked at the Urahara Store it sold verities of items from food to house hold needs and it had a lot of workers. Urahara was of course the owner of the store, Yoruichi was the manager and Tessai was the co-manager. There were also other workers in the store there was Orhime, Uryu, Jinta, Ururu, Renji, and Ulquiorra but Rukia was still confused why two kids were working at the shop.

"Hello Rukia," Orhime said and walked over to Rukia.

"Hello Orhime," Rukia lifted her head and waved at her. Orhime played with her hands nervously. "What's up?"

"Ummm… well… uh," Orhime mumbled, "Why did Ichigo have your cell phone?"

Rukia stared at Orhime for awhile then rested her head on the casher again.

"Oh, I spent the night yesterday,' Rukia replied and started to play with the buttons.

"W-w-what?" Orhime said surprised at Rukia's answer.

"Yeah, his dad was the one who suggested, I don't mind as long as I'm close to Hisana," Rukia stopped playing with the buttons and looked at Orhime, "you're here early."

"Oh, yeah, I came to give you the storage key," Orhime lied and she reached into her pocket. She wasn't going to tell Rukia that she came in early to see if they did anything inappropriate but she was relived when she heard it was about Hisana.

"What's wrong with the spare key in the store?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, this is the spare key I accidently took it with me yesterday," Orhime explained. That part was true.

"Good morning," Uryu entered the store and waved to the girls as he walked over to the workers lounge to put his stuff away.

"Good morning," Rukia and Orhime said together. Rukia sighed it's going to be along boring morning.

** ………………………………………****.**

"Jinta can you please stop?" said a girl with a said face with pig tails.

"What do you know Ururu?" A boy with red hair scowled.

"You're going to get hurt," Ururu said softly.

"You're the one who's going to get hurt!" Jinta yelled and started to pull her pig tails.

"Oww! Jinta please stop!" Ururu cried.

Rukia looked up from the cashier and looked at the clock. _It's time for me to leave._

"See you guys later!" Rukia waved at Orhime and Uryu.

"Wait how do you, oh," Uryu looked at Jinta and Ururu it's 12:20 that's the time that Rukia's shift is over and that's when the two kids come to work at the store.

"Okay see you later!' Uryu called out.

Rukia started to count the squares on the side walk I daily thing she does whenever going home from work. So far when she walked to her house it was 317 but she wanted to know how many squares there were on the way to Ichigo's house.

"15, 16, 17," Rukia mumbled and stopped at the cross walk she looked up to see a store that had Chappy for sale.

"Must. Go. In. Store!" Rukia eyes glittered with glee and as soon as the little walk guy appeared she ran into the store. She was confused for a couple of seconds when she entered the store but realized that it was a flower store but she wondered why they were selling Chappy at a flower store. She just shrugged her shoulders and skipped over to the Chappy section.

"Can I help you?" Rukia turned around to find herself accidently bump into a person's chest.

"I'm sorry ummm…" Rukia looked to see if he had a name tag **Ulquiorra**, "Ulquiorra."

"That's okay, Ms. Sakura," Ulquiorra smiled.

"How do you know my name?' Rukia asked shocked.

"Your name tag is still on," Ulquiorra pointed out. Rukia blushed embarrassed that she still had it on.

"Call me Rukia," Rukia said as she took off her name tag.

"Alright, Rukia, do you need any help?" Ulquiorra asked again.

"Not right know," Rukia responded and turned back to the shelf with Chappy items, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Ulquiorra turned around and opened a door, "just let me know if you do need any help."

It took Rukia only five minute to decide what she wanted a Chappy cell phone strap and Chappy hair clips but the only bad thing was that they were on the second top half of the shelf.

"Why… do… I… have… to… be… short?!" Rukia jumped she could almost touch them!

"Almost… there… yes!" Rukia jumped one last time and this time she was able to get the Chappy items. She looked happily at the items in her hand. _Wait how am I still in the air?_ Rukia looked down to see a man was holding her his silver eyes were calm as Rukia looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You know you could have asked Ulquiorra for help, Ms. Hisana," Byakuya said calmly as he put Rukia down the floor.

"I'm not Hisana," Rukia said and even more shocked look came across her face, "how do you know my sister?" Byakuya looked at Rukia for a couple more seconds to see if she was lying. She wasn't she didn't have that same attractive look as Hisana.

"I meet her when she fell out of a tree in the park," Byakuya said calmly, "you must be her sister."

"You're joking," Rukia said.

"I never lie unless necessary," Byakuya said calmly picking up a watering can and started to water a flower pot, "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Rukia Sakura," Rukia responded, "you work here?"

"I own this store," Byakuya turned to water another flower pot, "along with the corporation."

"Shouldn't you be at an office filling out papers?" Rukia asked and smelled a flower near her and sneezed.

"I won't inherit it until my grandfather dies," Byakuya put down the watering can and walked over to the cashier, "and I enjoy being out of an office filling out papers."

Rukia looked at Byakuya and tilted her head. _He's very odd. I wonder if he likes Hisana.._ Rukia walked up to the cashier and gave him the Chappy items.

"Five dollars," Byakuya said calmly.

"Do you like my sister?" Rukia asked as she pulled out her wallet from her purse. Byakuya was shocked that she asked such a direct question but he kept a straight face on.

"Why do you ask that?" Byakuya asked. Rukia smiled._ Yup, he likes her._

"No reason," Rukia responded, "thank you for helping me I hope I see you again."

Rukia skipped out of the store. Byakuya was confused as he watched Rukia skip out the store but had a tiny smile on his face.

"I hope I see you again too," Byakuya mumbled.

**Sorry I didn't put Ulquiorra in there a little more but that's all I was able to think of! . Please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Boyfriends

**Some are you are probably thinking wow she uploads fast! Yeah, I write as much as I can so I don't have to run into writers block. I also don't like the thought of keeping my readers waiting! But school will start pretty soon xP so I want to write** **as much as I can for all of you! Your reviews are very special to me thank you! **

Hisana noticed that Rukia was in a good mood when she came skipping into the clinic.

"Did something good happen today?" Hisana asked as Isshin checked her temperature.

"Well," Rukia smiled, "something interesting did happen today."

"Really?" Hisana stuck out her tongue as Isshin looked down her throat.

"Yup," Rukia nodded her head. Hisana gave her sister a suspicious look. The last time that Rukia said that something interesting happened was when she found a dead rat and put it in her ex-boyfriends work locker. Hisana was angry at what Rukia did.

"Why did you do that for?" Hisana asked calmly so she wouldn't tear Rukia apart.

"I don't like him," Rukia said softly, "your boyfriend has been hitting me." Hisana couldn't believe her ears and when Rukia showed the bruises she's been hiding Hisana was outraged.

"YOU HIT MY SISTER!?" Hisana screamed at the top of her lungs when he entered. He was tooken a back at what she said and then he looked at Rukia her eyes glaring at him.

"I thought I was hitting you, you two look too much alike," He replied.

"WHAT!" Hisana and Rukia snapped and the guy cowered in the corner.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SISTER!" they both yelled and threw the guy into the streets. He couldn't believe it for such tiny people they sure had a lot power.

Hisana sighed and looked at Rukia. _Well she smiled when she said that something_ _interesting happened when she said that last time she looked like a rabid dog ready to bite._

"Take three deep breathes," Isshin said.

"Very interesting I'll show you tomorrow," Rukia smiled and skipped out of the clinic.

"Nothing's wrong Hisana," Isshin said as he finished her check-up, "your health is good."

"Good," Hisana jumped of the stool, "I can start working again."

"Alright," Isshin took off his rubber gloves, "but don't over do anything, doctor's orders."

"I'll try," Hisana said weakly.

* * *

"You want to hook up your sister?" Ichigo asked in surprised as Rukia flipped through the channels.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Rukia glared at him.

"No," Ichigo shifted a little on the couch, "just that you never liked anybody Hisana went out with."

"That's because they were all douches," Rukia stopped on a channel that was selling jewelry, "her last one was abusing me because he confused me with Hisana."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled and jumped off the couch, "why didn't you tell me?! I could of beat his ass!"

"I didn't want him to hurt you too," Rukia said and looked up at Ichigo, "he was the jealous type."

"You still could have told me!" Ichigo yelled furiously "You didn't have to go through that by yourself ya know!" Rukia looked at Ichigo and let out a sigh. He was right she could have told him and she wouldn't have to go through that pain by herself but she didn't care it was for Hisana.

"But you never listen to me," Rukia gave him a smug smile, "idiot." Ichigo looked at Rukia. She was right even if she told him not to beat the guy up he still would have done it just so the bastard would get what he wanted, abuse the Sakura's in any way and he would go into a rage and beat the bastards half to death.

"Guess your right," Ichigo snorted and sat back down, "what makes you think that guy is any different?"

"I don't know he just is," Rukia shrugged her shoulders, "but I can tell he can tell me and Hisana are different."

"And?" Ichigo took the remote and started searching the channels.

"I don't know," Rukia stared at the T.V.

"Figures," Ichigo growled.

"Shut up," Rukia snapped and punched him in the shoulder. Click. Rukia and Ichigo looked up to see that Hisana was taking a picture of them.

"Hisana!" Rukia jumped off the couch and hugged her sister, "when did you get the camera?"

"Isshin is letting me borrow it," Hisana replied and gave it to Ichigo to hug her sister. Ichigo looked through the camera and groaned.

"Why are most of them of me and Rukia?" Ichigo complained.

"Because they are cute," Hisana giggled, "and they're supposed to be of just Rukia but you're always in the shot."

"That's it!" Ichigo put down the camera and pointed at Rukia, "Don't come with in five feet of me!"

"Whatever," Rukia rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"I mean it!" Ichigo backed away.

"How can I not be near you if I have to sleep in you room," Rukia gave him a smug smile. _Crap I forgot about that_. Ichigo thought.

"Never mind," Ichigo scowled and went to upstairs to his room. Hisana let out a light giggle. _Those two are so cute._

"Hisana what did Isshin say?" Rukia asked her eyes full of worry.

"He said that my health is good," Hisana replied and tucked a stand of hair behind Rukia's ear.

"Then we can go out tomorrow!" Rukia smiled with glee and her eyes sparkled.

"After work," Hisana said softly as Rukia eyes lost their sparkle.

"But," Rukia looked into her sister's eyes, "okay, when are you coming back from work?"

"Around five," Hisana replied, "the next day off I can go with you."

"Okay," Rukia said a little disappointed, "next time?"

"Next time," Hisana smiled.

* * *

"Rukia, wake up," Uryu gently shook Rukia.

"Uhnn? You put the puppy in the peanut butter?" Rukia mumbled.

"Rukia, our shift is over," Uryu shook Rukia again.

"Kia shit a clover?" Rukia mumbled.

"Rukia wake up!" Uryu yelled and Rukia jumped out of her seat and banged her knee into the cashier register.

''Owww, holly mother, of, of, of, cow!" Rukia groaned in pain and put her hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry!" Uryu apologized, "let me get the ice." Rukia didn't hear him her head was screaming curse words by the mila second.

"Why is the cashier so low?!" Rukia yelled she can feel the bruise forming on her knee.

_Great how am I going to explain this? Hisana would be like 'Oh Rukia what happened?' oh nothing it just that I---AAAH!_

"AHHH!" Rukia screamed as Uryu put the bag of ice cubes on her knee.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Uryu asked worriedly and looked at Rukia's pained face.

"No... its just cold," Rukia replied and felt like an idiot. What was she gonna say? That it scared her when he put the cold Ziploc on her knee.

"Want me to walk you home?" Uryu asked worriedly.

"No, I'm okay but thank you," Rukia smiled weakly and slowly slide out of her chair.

"You sure," Uryu lifted his right eyebrow.

"Yes," Rukia put the Ziploc on the register and forced herself to walk without limping.

"Alright," Uryu grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number as Rukia left the shop.

_It's not bad._ Rukia thought as she limped. _All I have to do is be careful. _Rukia stopped at the walk sign and pressed the button. She looked at the flower shop._ I guess I have to go there later. Right know I need to get to Ichigo's house. How long is this thing gonna take damn it!_ Rukia stood at the walk sign of what felt like an eternity her left leg was getting tired of supporting her weight.

"You seem to be having trouble," said a voice behind her. Rukia turned her head to see a tall man, with black hair, skin that looked smoother and paler than hers, and green eyes.

"Hello Ulquiorra," Rukia turned her head and stared at the cross sign, "I guess I am."

"You, guess?" Ulquiorra lifted up an eyebrow. Rukia ignored the question and just looked at the sign._ Why is it taking so long?!_

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, thank you, it's not far only 150 side walk squares," Rukia replied, "don't you have work?" Ulquiorra gave her a puzzled look. 150 side walk squares?

"No, not today," Ulquiorra answered, "just picking up my check."

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo called out as he ran down the street and stopped at the other side of the sidewalk. It gave the signal to walk. Rukia smiled to herself. She didn't know why but she didn't want Ulquiorra to walk her so she was glade that Ichigo came.

"Why are you here?" Rukia limped over to Ichigo.

"Uryu called me," Ichigo replied and glanced at her swollen purple knee, "said you hurt your knee."

"Ahaha," Rukia laughed awkwardly, "yeah, it hurt like hell."

"I'll give you a piggy back ride," Ichigo said as he lowered himself so Rukia could jump on.

"Why?" Rukia asked shocked.

"So you don't have to walk on you bad knee," Ichigo scowled, "I swear you were born an idiot."

"Shut up!" Rukia yelled and jumped on his back she turned her head and waved goodbye to Ulquiorra. Who slowly waved back and watched them walk go down the street as they turned the corner.

"Interesting," Ulquiorra mumbled and entered the store.

**Thank you for reading! I apologize if I made Ulquiorra OCC! It's just an act he does when he has to talk to people. Please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7 Old Friends

**Thank you for reading! I deeply appreciate it! Let's continue with the story. I don't know if they know about Charlie Brown so I apologize if that was OCC too. xD**

Renji looked at Rukia like she was crazy. What she told her was odd.

"Really?" Renji asked unsure if it was true.

"Really, Really," Rukia replied as she put her giant Ipod in her school bag.

"Charlie Brown's father was a barber?" Renji put his hands in his pocket. "I thought he was a mechanic."

"Yup and did you know that the tongue is the strongest muscle," Rukia swung her school bag, "or was it the heart?"

"It's gotta be the heart," Renji replied and kicked a rock, "it has to pump blood through out your body every second."

"Yeah that makes more sense," Rukia yawned.

"Do you always wake up this early to go to school?" Renji asked as Rukia wiped away some tired tears.

"Since when did you have two jobs?" Rukia asked.

"Touché," Renji said realizing that he asked an obvious question.

"Are you still spending the night at Ichigo's?" Renji scowled at the thought of it.

"It was only for the weekend," Rukia replied and smiled at Renji, "stop being a worry wart he didn't do anything if he did he would be dead."

"That's true," Renji laughed and patted Rukia on the head, "you're freakishly strong."

"Thank you," Rukia started fixing her hair, "and I'm impressed that you have good grades and yet still work two jobs even though you look like a delinquent and an IQ of a monkey."

"Why thank you," Renji said sarcastically and bowed, "such an honor to hear a great compliment from your majesty."

"Shut up," Rukia smiled and pulled Renji's ponytail and pulling him to the school gates.

"Ah! That hurts!" Renji yelled and pried Rukia's hands from his ponytail.

"Good morning!" Orhime yelled and ran up them.

"Morning," Renji said giving Orhime the peace sign.

"Nice to see you again," Rukia yawned.

"How's your knee?" Orhime asked and looked at Rukia's right leg.

"It's good," Rukia said and shifted her leg a little.

"What happened?" Renji asked and looked at Rukia as they started walking into the school.

"I bumped into the cashier yesterday," Rukia replied.

"Again?!" Renji hold back his chuckles, "shouldn't you learn from your mistakes?"

"Shut up," Rukia lightly hit Renji with her bag.

"Good Morning Tatsuki!" Orhime ran up to Tatsuki who was waiting outside the classroom.

"Morning," Tatsuki smiled as they walked into the classroom.

"Orhime!" yelled Chizuru and thrust herself at Orhime.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tatsuki yelled and kicked Chizuru away from Orhime. Renji and Rukia exchanged glances just another day at school.

"Hey," said a voice from behind them they turned around to see a tall guy, with black hair that covered his eyes, and looked like a giant.

"Hey Chad," Renji said as both him and Rukia moved out of Chad's way.

"Chizuru at it again?" Chad asked and went walked over to his seat.

"Yup," Rukia replied and glanced at a confused Orhime and angry Tatsuki.

"She's just being a good friend," Renji said and stretched his arms.

"Yeah you and Tatsuki sure are over protective," Rukia walked over to her desk and put her head on the desk and fell asleep.

* * *

Rukia woke up by Ichigo kicking her desk.

"Wake up midget," Ichigo hissed. Rukia rubbed her eyes and looked at the board. They were in the middle of class but it was going to end in five minutes. Rukia yawned and stretched her legs.

"Did I miss a lot?" Rukia rubbed her eyes again she was still tired.

"Not really," Ichigo replied and put his chin on his hand, "easy day today."

Rukia looked out of the window as the Sakura petals gently danced around. Her stomache rumbled. Rukia let out a sigh good thing there were only five minutes 'till lunch. When the Rukia slowly got her bag and went outside to eat her lunch. She saw Renji sitting under a tree with his headphones on, sipping his juice and reviewing some math problems. Rukia let a sneaky smile escape her lips. She silently went over to the tree making sure that she hadn't seen her, quietly put her bag and lunch on the ground and silently climbed the tree.

"HELLO RENJI!" Rukia yelled at Renji's face, as she swung upside down from the tree branch and holding her school skirt from showing her underwear.

"AH WHAT THE HELL?!" Renji yelled as his headphones went flying off, his juice spilling on the ground and his papers scattered.

"Oh, ahahaha, your, your, ahahaha, face!" Rukia laughed still hanging upside down from the tree. Renji glared at Rukia and gave her a devilish smile and walked up to her.

Wait! Don't come any closer!" Rukia yelled.

"You think that's funny?" Renji said and started to tickle Rukia.

"No! AHAHAHAHAAHAHA," Rukia laughed and started to move around violently.

"What do you say?" Renji asked teasingly and kept tickling Rukia.

"I'M A AHAHAHAHA," Rukia laughed, "BAAHAHAHAHFOON!" Renji stopped tickling her and helped her get down from the branch.

"Why did you do that for?" Rukia stuck out her bottom lip and started to eat her food.

"You messed up my papers," Renji said and put his papers back in his book.

"Sorry," Rukia apologized, "for making you scream like a little girl."

"I did not scream like a little girl!" Renji yelled and Rukia bursted into giggles.

"You did! You did!" Rukia giggled and started hugging her sides. Renji just rolled his eyes._ She still acts like a little kid. _Renji smiled._ But that's what makes Rukia Rukia. _

** …………………………………………****.......**

_Were where you at lunch?_ Rukia read the note that Ichigo passed her._ With Renji._ _Why?_

Rukia replied and passed the note back to Ichigo. He scowled at the note. _You were with him? Just asking._ Ichigo gave the note back to Rukia._ Yes I was with him. Is that bad?_ Rukia hide the note underneath her palm and started to scribble down the notes when the teacher passed by. She gave the note back to Ichigo when the teacher retuned to the board. _No, there's nothing bad with hanging out with old friends. I thought maybe you fell in a ditch._ Ichigo passed the note to her. Rukia rolled her eyes at the last sentence. _I'm_ _not as stupid as you. _She replied and threw it at Ichigo. Ichigo snorted at her reply and stuck his tongue at her. Rukia hold back her giggles.

"I made him scream like a little girl," Rukia whispered and bitting her lip to hold back her giggles. Ichigo covered his mouth to burst out from laughing.

"Really?" Ichigo whispered trying hard hold back his laughter, "I wish I saw that!"

"You should have seen his face!" Rukia giggled, "It was so funny!"

"Oh man I missed the best thing ever," Ichigo let out small laugh.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Ms. Sakura!" the teacher yelled the teacher and they both went quiet, "if you want to act like idiots do it after class!"

"Hey that's my job!" Keigo yelled and the class bursted into giggles.

"Okay, settle down," the teacher turned back to the board. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances and tried hard not to burst out from laughing 'till the end of class.

**I decided to write down a chapter with Renji in it. Don't worry it still IchiRuki! Just wanted to add her friend. I wonder who he should end up with. Thank you for reading. Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8 I knew it!

**I want cookies. Thank you for the reviews! Let's start the chapter. Hisana works at a grocery store.**

"Hisana are you sure it's okay for you to work?" asked a girl with sandy blonde hair, she had a beauty mark at the bottom right of her lip, and she had overly huge breast.

"It's okay Rangiku," Hisana smiled, "I missed too much work anyway." Rangiku looked at Hisana and twirled her hair.

"You should ask if you can work at the cashier," Rangiku suggested. Hisana gave her a 'No" look.

"Awww, why?" Rangiku pouted and crossed her arm.

"I'm no good at machines," Hisana looked at the cash register, "it's like it hates me."

Rangiku let out a heartful laugh.

"That's true," Rangiku chuckled, "I remember the first time you had to work at the register." Hisana let out a groan and put her arms around her stomache. The first time that she had to work at the register was a real pain. It wouldn't respond half of the time and sometimes it would just turn off whenever she would punch in the buttons it also got stuck whenever she had to open the cash register. It pissed off Hisana so much that she slammed her fist on it and as if to respond the register opened and full on slammed into her stomache knocking the air out of her.

"Well then do something that won't tire you out," Rangiku put her elbows on the converter belt and rested her chin on her hands. Hisana looked at Rangiku she knew she was worried the last time Hisana over worked herself she blacked out.

"Then what should I do?" Hisana fixed her apron.

"Something that does not involve lifting," Rangiku suggested, "why don't you get an easier job?"

"I don't know," Hisana replied, "besides it's the only place close to home." Rangiku nodded she understood that it's only so that her sister didn't have to worry if something bad happen.

"I'm going home with you today," Rangiku said and took a magazine from the side of the rack.

"Why?" Hisana asked her faced confused.

"It's six 'o clock and dark," Rangiku flipped through the magazine. Hisana looked out side the grocery's window. She was right it was dark. Rangiku always went over to the Sakura's house whenever it got dark for two reasons. One she didn't want Hisana to walk alone. Two she was an overly protective friend. So whenever Hisana got the late shit Rangiku made sure that she got the same late shift also.

"How's Rukia been lately?" Rangiku looked up from the magazine.

"Better," Hisana smiled and took out the camera from her apron pocket, "it could be that Kurosaki boy that's making her better." Hisana gave the camera to Rangiku and she looked through the pictures a smile spreading across her face.

"They look so cute!" Rangiku gave out a heartful laugh, "I like this one!"

"I know aren't they?" Hisana laughed, "Which one?" Rangiku turned the camera around so Hisana was able to see it. Hisana smiled and nodded in agreement. It was a picture of Ichigo and Rukia after a food fight that started when Isshin tripped and their dinner landed on them and it all went to hell after that. Ichigo's face was covered in strawberry frosting, spaghetti was clinging onto the spikes of his hair and he was scowling at Rukia because she was the one who threw the strawberry frosting at him. Rukia's hair was covered in ice cream and her face half covered in putting she was licking her lips because she wiped her fingers across Ichigo's face for the frosting.

"Ah, teenagers," Rangiku sighed and gave the camera back to Hisana.

"What's wrong?" Hisana asked worried about her friend. She knew that she was thinking back of her high school days and they weren't that happy.

"If I have never met you," Rangiku looked at her friend, "I would have been lying dead in the gutter." Rangiku reached over the converter and hugged Hisana.

"Ran--- n't---- eath!" Hisana voice was muffled by Rangiku's huge boobs. Rangiku laughed and let go of her friend.

"Sorry," Rangiku laughed and patted Hisana's head.

"That's okay," Hisana put the camera back in her apron, "when we get home I'll show you the album they made for me." Rangiku clapped her hands excitedly and started to jump up and down.

"I can't wait!" Rangiku shrieked excitedly.

* * *

"Hisana, why don't you become a singer?" Rangiku asked as she walked down the street with Hisana, "you have a good voice."

"Thank you," Hisana hopped from one foot to another, "but the thought of going in front of all those people, I don't really like."

"Really," Rangiku tapped her chin thinking, "how about pianist?"

"The same," Hisana hopped as they turned the corner, "don't like- oaf… I'm sorry."

"That's okay," a familiar calm voice said. Hisana looked up and found herself staring at a pair of calm silver eyes.

"Oh," Hisana bowed to hide her blushing face, "I'm sorry Mr. Kuchiki."

"Call me Byakuya," Byakuya smiled at Hisana, "it won't seem fair that I only get to call you by your first name."

"Oh, uh, yes," Hisana blushed and looked over at Rangiku who gave her a thumbs up making her blush even more.

"What are you doing at this late hour?" Byakuya asked and put his keys in his pocket.

"Home," Hisana replied quickly and started to nervously play with her hands, "got off work late that's all."

"So late?" Byakuya asked and tugged the door to see if it was locked.

"Well got to work," Hisana said nervously, "what about you?"

"Oh, just closing shop," Byakuya replied and smiled at Hisana

"Ask her out!" Rangiku yelled behind them. Hisana blushed cherry red.

"Oh, Rangiku, don't say such things!" Hisana covered her face, "don't listen to her she's a very outgoing and sometimes nosey friend."

"Yeah, but you love me!" Rangiku chuckled and Hisana chuckled too, "see told ya!'

"Well, I hope to see you later Ms. Hisana," Byakuya smiled and walked toward his car across the street.

"Yes, hope to see you too," Hisana said hurriedly and walked over to Rangiku who had a giant grin on her face.

"What?" Hisana blushed as they walked away.

"You like him," Rangiku sang, "and he likes you."

"N-n-n-no," Hisana blushed and covered her face.

"Okay," Rangiku sang, "but I'm right and you know it."

"No," Hisana repeated, "we only met once!"

"So," Rangiku stretched her arms, "doesn't mean you two got a thing for each other."

"Rangiku," Hisana said.

"I know, I know," Rangiku said softly, "I'll stop."

"Thank you," Hisana smiled at her friend._ She knows me too much._ Hisana let out a sigh, "what do you want to eat today?"_ Most likely noodles and to drink she'll want sake._

"Noodles please and to drink sake!" Rangiku let out a smile, "but you already knew that!"

_The wonders of old friends. _Hisana smiled at Rangiku. "Noodles and sake it is."

* * *

"They look so cute!" Rangiku laughed as she flipped through the album, "they make a good couple!" Hisana nodded her head in agreement.

"I hope your not talking about me!" Rukia yelled through her sister's door as she passed by.

"No!" Hisana laughed and then let out a hiccup. Rangiku and Hisana were on their second sake bottle and half way through with it.

"Yo! Rukia!" Rangiku yelled and tumbled to the door. Hisana burst out in giggles at her drunken friend.

"Yeah?" Rukia turned around to see Rangiku on the floor.

"Come 'er," Rangiku waved her hand towards her. Rukia took a deep breath and walked over to Rangiku wondering what she was going to say to her this time. Last time, _Oh god I don't want to remember about last time. _Rukia groaned and kneed beside Rangiku who was still on the floor

"What is it?" Rukia reluctantly asked.

"Okay," Rangiku then started to whisper in Rukia's ear. After a couple of seconds Rukia's eyes widened with shock and her face turned cherry red, "and that's how it happens." Rukia was stunned and couldn't move. Hisana burst out laughing and stumbled toward Rukia and fell next to Rangiku.

"Hey, I have a tip," Hisana then started to whisper ion Rukia's ear.

"WHAT!!!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs her face and neck completely red.

"I'm just saying that you and Ichigo should do that," Hisana started laughing and Rangiku laughed with her. Both drunken idiots.

"You should do the same thing to Byakuya," Rangiku laughed.

"Shut up Rangiku!" Hisana blushed furiously.

"Yeah know ya want too!" Rangiku smiled devishly and turned to Rukia, "your sister totally wants to bang god's greatest creation of man."

"Rangiku!" Hisana yelled slapping Rangiku on the back and turning to Rukia, "we only meet twice, don't listen to her."

"Twice," Rangiku corrected, "we saw him when coming back home, he has a great ass by the way."

"Rangiku!" Hisana laughed and started to roll on the floor, "you naughty girl!" Rukia stared at Rangiku and Hisana a smile escaping her lips.

"She doesn't believe me that he likes her too!" Rangiku blurted and crawled back into Hisana's room. Rukia's smile got bigger and her eyes glittered in delight. _I knew they liked each other!_

_**xD **_**Crazy Rangiku! I hope you liked it please R&R! **_  
_


	9. Chapter 9 Feelings

**I promise I'll try to make my chapters longer! It's just that on the when I type it on the computer it's a total legit of 5 pages but when I upload it on ff it looks like I was lazy and typed two xP. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me! Know lets begin.**

Ichigo was walking to school when he saw Hisana, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji. Rangiku was telling something embarrassing to Renji and Rukia depending by there red faces and Hisana's giggles when they would scream to Rangiku.

"Please no more!" Renji yelled and started to cover his ears.

"I agree!" Rukia put on her headphones, "I heard enough from last night!"

"Yo, Hisana," Ichigo walked up to them, "you're up early, opening the store today?" Hisana looked up at Ichigo and smiled at him.

"Hello Ichigo," Hisana said softly, "and yes I am."

"Oh my! It's the cutey!" Rangiku yelled and glomped Ichigo. Ichigo thrashed his arms wildly and tried to push Rangiku off him Renji and Hisana laughing their heads off while Rukia kept listening to her Ipod. Completely on aware of the scene that was happening next to her.

"Et--- o--- ease!" Ichigo yelled but it was muffled by Rangiku's boobs.

"Rangiku let go please," Hisana translated for Ichigo. Rangiku stuck her bottom lip and let go of Ichigo who fell on the floor and started gasping for air.

"Awww, I wanted to hug him longer," Rangiku pouted and crossed her arms at Hisana.

"You would have killed me if you did!" Ichigo yelled at Rangiku. He got up and started to dust off his clothes.

"Who would have killed you?" Rukia took of her head phones and looked curiously at Ichigo. He just stared at her. _Did she miss that whole scene?_ Ichigo shook his head.

"Nobody," Ichigo ruffled his hair. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey you should sing for us!" Rangiku jumped and hugged Rukia, "please or I won't let go!"

"Kay!" Rukia yelled and trashed her arms wildly and Rangiku let go.

"What, what, song?" Rukia gasped for air and took out her Ipod searching for a song to sing.

"Anything you want," Rangiku smiled and patted Rukia on the head.

"Hmmm…okay I'll sing this one," Rukia looked at the Ipod, "it matches Hisana though." Hisana looked at Rukia and gave her a puzzled look.

"What song is it?" Hisana asked and tilted her head.

"You'll see," Rukia put on her head phones. Everybody looked at her and waited for her to start. Rukia took a deep breath.

I'm used to opening my own doors and splitting the checks.

He introduced me, was always just a friend, I bought a new dress he never noticed.

Always falling for these bad boys, such a challenge, I'm getting tired of cleaning up after them, I think I'm ready to be a woman.

Oh love, I think I'm ready, ready for it.

You were such a surprise and unexpected gift.

Said I was pretty and I believed it, not really used to all this attention

Told myself I don't deserve you and this is just a phase

Could I get used to, being loved the right way?

I wanna argue, but there is nothing to say.

Oh, love I think I'm ready

Cause you send me flowers when there's no occasion

Yeah we talk for hours you still want to listen

Won't hold it against me if I just need you to hoooold me tooo night.

My mother always told me that you'll show up one day.

*whispers* So scared to feel this way.

But love! I think I'm ready, ready for it.

Oh, love I think I'm ready.

"Wow," Rangiku sighed dreamily, "that does match Hisana." Hisana was quiet. She secretly agreed with Rukia and Rangiku that it did match her, she always went out with the wrong guys, she is tired of them, and now she met Byakuya but she doesn't know if what to do.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Rukia was good at singing! Then again her humming always sounded so soothing whenever she would start to daydream during class. He liked it when she would stare out the window with her big dreamy eyes as she softly hummed a tune stuck in her head but it always distracted him from the lesson and he'll find him self staring at Rukia so he had to do something to snap Rukia from her dream land and to snap himself from looking at her too long before somebody noticed. Ichigo let out a silent sigh .

* * *

Ichigo heard something soft while he was writing copying down notes. He let out a sigh and looked over at Rukia she was humming again but this time no dreamy looks in her eyes. In fact she seemed to be thinking.

"Hey," Ichigo whispered. Rukia turned her head and gave him a what do you want look.

"Nothing, "Ichigo whispered, "never mind." What was he going to say to her again? He completely forgot! It had to do with… nothing. Ichigo let out a sigh sometimes that stupid midget can make him forget about every thing with just one look. Ichigo turned his head and looked out the window. The sakura tree's were losing their bloom telling everybody that fall was coming soon and then winter. It made him remember the first time he met Rukia.

"Psst, Ichigo,' Rukia whispered and tugged on his shirt.

"What?" Ichigo scowled she interrupted him before he started to flashback.

"Do you have the notes I missed yesterday?" Rukia asked her big eyes glittered with hope.

"When you were asleep half of the class?" Ichigo just couldn't let down those eyes, "yeah I do." Rukia's eyes glittered with glee. He loved it when her eyes did that and hold back a tiny smile.

"Can I copy them?" Rukia asked a smile appearing her on her pink lips. Oh how he was tempted to kiss them. _Did I just have an argue to kiss that stupid midget?!_

"Yea but I have them at home," Ichigo replied his voice going soft.

"Well then I'll just go over to copy them," a smug smile across her face.

"Whatever," Ichigo scowled and turned his attention back to the board. The bell rang telling everybody it was time for lunch. Rukia stretched her arms and let out a small yawn she picked up her back pack and started to rummage through it for her lunch after a couple of seconds she stopped and her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sniffed.

"I forgot my lunch!" Rukia looked at Ichigo her big eyes lost their twinkle and were know looking like they were going into tears. Ichigo let out a sigh. Stupid midget.

"Come on I'll share with you," Ichigo scowled and got his own lunch out of his bag. Rukia's eyes light up again.

"Thank you!" Rukia smiled and bowed at Ichigo.

"Don't do that it's creepy," Ichigo growled and Rukia hit him on the head.

"I was being polite ya stupid Strawberry!" Rukia snapped but her eyes were still glittering with happiness. _Yeah, whatever._ Ichigo thought as they headed to the rooftop.

"You did what!?" Ichigo laughed at Rukia who was also laughing.

"You heard me," Rukia giggled and shoved some rice in her mouth.

"So what happened next?" Ichigo asked waiting for Rukia to finish her story.

"Okay, so I sneaked into the kitchen and I tapped his shoulder and, and," Rukia burst into giggles, "he screamed like a little girl!" Ichigo burst out laughing.

"He broke up with Hisana the next day saying that he didn't like ghosts!" Rukia laughed.

"What a wuss!" Ichigo yelled between his laugh.

"Yea," Rukia's giggles started to stop and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked feeling her distress. They were having a good time so why stop it?

"Nothing just … never mind," Rukia carefully picked at the rice. Ichigo let out an annoyed sigh and sat next to Rukia.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo picked up a lock of her hair and started to twirl it around his finger. Rukia looked at him her eyes full of worry.

"What if Byakuya and Hisana don't go out?" Rukia said sadly, "I really want them to I do he's the right guy I know it!" Ichigo looked longer into her eyes.

"Well if you think that he's the right guy," Ichigo said softly his face close to hers, "then do something about it." Rukia stared into Ichigo's amber eyes seeing if he was completely serious of what he said his eyes showed of concern and determination.

"Okay," Rukia smiled, "I will." Their faces so close and their lips only few inches apart when the bell rang. _DANG IT!_ Ichigo yelled inside his head as Rukia pulled away and looked at her watch.

"Come on Ichigo," Rukia said as she got up and headed toward the staircase.

"Yea, yea I heard the bell ya stupid midget!" Ichigo hissed. Rukia glared at him and stuck out her tongue. _Too bad that it wasn't inside my mouth. _ Ichigo thought. _Why in the hell are you thinking like a pervert!_ Ichigo shook is head and gathered his things slowly following Rukia. _She either makes me forget everything or makes me feel perverted. Why does she make me feel that way?!_

**Sorry it took long to update! Babysitting today so I didn't have the time that I usually have. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do not own I think I'm Ready by Katy Perry, Kiss Me covered by The Cranberries, Bad Romance and Eh,Eh,Eh (nothing else I could say) by Lady Gaga. I forgot to put that in the second chapter! Thank you for reading! Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10 It Happened

**I think I should change the rating to T because of perverted things and cursing. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me! Know lets begin. I probably sound like a broken record. **

"High Ho Ichigo away!" Rukia yelled as she jumped on Ichigo's back.

"I'm not a horse you stupid midget!" Ichigo yelled but let out a smile he liked the idea of her legs being wrapped around him._ Stop being a pervert!_ He yelled inside his head.

"Come on let's go," Rukia gently tugged his hair and clicked her tongue.

"I'm going geez!" Ichigo growled and walked out of the school gates.

The walked in silence at first just taking in the scenery it was truly beautiful. The sakura blossoms were falling silently their death could not be heard but could be seen such a tragic beautiful sight. Nobody could stop their death because of the cruel hand of death has already touched them but they will always relive again when the earths warmth greets them into the world once more.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said softly.

"Yeah," Rukia whispered into his her.

"Get off me we're here," Ichigo scowled and dropped Rukia on the ground._ I wish it took us a little bit longer._ Rukia let out a sigh. She liked it when he let her ride on his back it was warm and sturdy, she loved warping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and resting her head on his shoulders. It was as if nothing else mattered. It was only her and him nothing more nothing less. They walked into the living room to find nobody home.

"Wonder why," Ichigo mumbled and slowly following Rukia up stairs to his room. He looked through his desk to find the notes. Rukia let out a yawn and sat on his bed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and Rukia rolled her eyes back at him. He had to admit he did sort of miss her sleeping in his bed it was sort of soothing, her soft slow breathes, her raspberry sent (still lingering on his bed) her calm face, and when she would use him as a pillow (that was like every night when she slept over).

"Found them," Ichigo grabbed the papers and handed them to Rukia but she didn't hear him she was lost in thought.

"Hello?" Ichigo wacked Rukia's head with the papers making her snap out of her thought.

"You didn't have to do that!" Rukia snapped she was thinking about the nights she slept over she missed them it was comforting sleeping on his bed. It stopped her nightmares and it was fun messing with Ichigo she missed his soft slow breathes, his sent, his scowling face was calm, and sometimes when she used his as a pillow he would wrap his arms around her. Rukia's eyes light up with excitement.

"I think I know how to make Hisana admit she likes Byakuya," Rukia grinned slyly.

"Really, don't drag me into it," Ichigo scowled and sat next to Rukia.

"Just hear it!" Rukia turned her head to face Ichigo, his heart almost stopped. So close!

"Alright," Ichigo said softly. _So close, so close, so damn close!_ Ichigo was so busy thinking that he didn't hear Rukia's plan.

"Isn't that a good idea?" Rukia smiled.

"Uh huh, it's a great idea," Ichigo said softly he titled his head a little and moved a little bit closer to Rukia.

"What are you-," Rukia said softly but her voice got caught in her throat and she leaned a closer to Ichigo.

"Don't trust me, don't trust a ho," her cell phone rang and she turned her head and looked at her answered her phone.

"Hello what is it Urahara?" Rukia said._ FUCK! _Ichigo cursed inside his head._ SO CLOSE! _

"Yeah, okay, no if you do that, I said don't do it!" Rukia yelled at the phone, "I'm coming over don't you dare do anything if you do I'll tear you're head off!" Rukia hung up the phone and gathered her stuff.

"Chaos at work?" Ichigo scowled. _I hope she does tear that perverts head off._ Rukia looked at Ichigo and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, sorry, thanks for the notes," Rukia smiled apologetically and gave him a tiny wave.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia turned around in confusion. "I'm going with you might need help."

* * *

"I told you not to do that!" Rukia yelled at Urahara.

"Don't be so mean Ru-Ru," Urahara whimpered and Rukia slapped him on the head.

"Don't call me that!" Rukia growled.

"Rukia sure is pissed," Ichigo said and was secretly smiling inside his head. _That's what you get._

"Yeah, Urahara likes to push her buttons sometimes," Orhime laughed nervously.

"Look, you put the screw here and then you have to make sure they are aliened in the right way," Rukia explained to Urahara who was on the ground.

"You think after the sixteenth time he would of known how to fix the register," Renji growled and threw a ball up in the air.

"He likes bugging Rukia," Uryu said as he fixed Orhime's teddy bear.

"Well you'll think he'll learn," Nel yawned and caught the ball and threw it back in the air.

"He never does," Rukia said as she turned her head to them.

"I will I promise!" Urahara sniffed.

"I should just leave you instructions!" Rukia growled at him, "but I know you won't follow them!"

"You know me to well," Urahara smiled at Rukia but she gave him an angry look and he started to shake in fear.

"Come on bunny be nice," Nel stretched her arms and smiled at Rukia, "I'll buy you chocolate covered strawberries." Rukia went tense and turned to Nel.

"Really," Rukia shaked with excitement her eyed glittered with hope.

"Why does she get to nickname you but not me?" Urahara whimpered

"Shut up," Rukia said demonically and the tempter of the store went up twenty degrees. Urahara hide behind the desk.

"Bunny what did I say?" Nel asked teasingly. Rukia looked at Nel with big eyes.

"I'm sorry, but, he knew better," Rukia whimpered her eyes were full of fake tears.

"Apologize," Nel said calmly and caught the ball again and threw it to Renji.

"But, but," Rukia looked at Nel and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Do you want a Chappy bracelet?" Nel asked and leaned on the cashier. Rukia's eyes light up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Urahara I was rude and out of line," Rukia said sweetly.

"Good bunny," Nel smiled she patted Rukia on the head and pulled out the Chappy bracelet and put it on Rukia's wrist.

"Thank you Nellie!" Rukia yelled happily and hugged Nel. Well tried to her boobs would have suffocated her.

"Those two," Renji sighed and threw the ball back in the air.

"I'll give you those strawberries Friday okies," Nel said and started to braid Rukia's hair.

"Sure!" Rukia smiled, "I love strawberries!" Ichigo tried hard not to blush.

* * *

_What a nice store._ Hisana looked at the flower shop outside and went inside. She saw a pot of petunias and looked at them they were really pretty and they had a unique color.

"Can I help you?" somebody said from behind her. Hisana turned her head and smiled.

"Do you have any Iris flowers?" Hisana smiled, "well Iris seeds are more what I'm looking for."

"I think we do I'll go see," the man said.

"Thank you ummm…" Hisana checked for the name tag, "Mr. Ulquiorra."

"You welcome Rukia and please don't call me Mister," Ulquiorra said and disappeared into the back room. _Did he just call me Rukia? No it he couldn't have. Could he?_ Hisana was too busy thinking that somebody entered the store. _Hisana? _Byakuya thought and went close to Hisana but she was too lost in thought to notice.

"Okay Rukia found them," Ulquiorra said holding two small packets. Hisana turned around and looked at Ulquiorra.

"I'm not Rukia," Hisana said calmly, "I'm Hisana you've met my sister?"

"Oh, sorry," Ulquiorra apologized, "yes I have and hi boss." Hisana turned around to see Byakuya behind her but turned away quickly. _Why does he make me so nervous? _Hisana thought. Ulquiorra looked at Hisana who was blushing and Byakuya who looked at her back with a confused facial expression._ Interesting._ Ulquiorra put the packet of seeds on the counter.

"Forgot something," Ulquiorra said and left the room._ Why is he leaving! _Hisana yelled in her head.

"Hisana," Byakuya said calmly. Hisana went tense when he said her name and slowly turned around.

"H-h-hello," Hisana mumbled and looked at the floor._ Why is he making me so nervous? _Byakuya titled his head and leaned toward Hisana.

"Is something wrong?" Byakuya whispered in Hisana ear. Hisana went tense.

"Nothing, nothing," Hisana said she was trying so hard not to shake.

"Look at me," Byakuya said softly in her hear, "please, for me." Hisana blushed red and she slowly lifted her head towards Byakuya.

"Yes, what is it?" Hisana blushed.

"Say, hello," Byakuya said calmly. Hisana just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ummm… hel--!!!" Hisana was cut off because drum roll please! Byakuya kissed her! Full on went for it french kissed her! He pulled away from her and smiled.

"Hello to you too," He grinned at the stunned and completely red Hisana.

"Lalalala," Hisana said and ran out of the store. _That did not go exactly as I planned._ Byakuya thought but smiled._ Oh well._

**Hurray I did it even though it didn't happen to Ichigo and Rukia it happened to Hisana and Byakuya! Please R&R. Thank you for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11 Love Strucked

**Thank you for the reviews they mean so much to me! Thank you for reading! Let's begin with the story.**

"Hisana?" Rukia said worriedly at her sister who was sitting on the couch. She has been calling her name for two hours and the only thing she has been saying is "Lalalala," and she was beet red and her head was going around in circles like a cartoon even her eyes were cartoon like with the confused circles.

"Hisana don't make me do this," Rukia let out a sigh.

"Lalalala," Hisana said. Rukia looked reluctantly at her sister and raised up her hand.

"I'm sorry but you left me no choice," Rukia then slapped her sister hard across the face.

"Ah, fire!" Hisana screamed and jumped fell off the couch.

"Hisana it's okay!" Rukia yelled and shook her sister, "snap out of it!"

"Oh," Hisana said calmly and touched her face there was a giant hand mark on her check.

"Hisana," Rukia said softly to her sister, "what happened?"

"Well, I was at the flower shop when, when, when," Hisana turned beet red again, "lalalala." Rukia let out a sigh. _Well something must have happened to make her like that._

"Why did he do that?" Hisana muttered, "Why did he k-k-ki-ki-kiss m-m-me?" Rukia looked curiously at her sister._ Somebody kissed her?_ _That should be no big deal she's kissed before._ Rukia shrugged it off she picked up her sister and took her to the room.

* * *

"My, my, you kissed her?" Ulquiorra said calmly as he watered a pot of flowers. Byakuya raised up an eyebrow.

"I know you're not stupid," Byakuya said calmly and rested his chin on his hand, "yes I did."

"French, cheek, peck," Ulquiorra named the different type of kisses.

"First one," Byakuya said calmly and started to play with the buttons. Ulquiorra stopped watering the flowers and turned around.

"You must really like her," Ulquiorra went to the flowers on the shelves and started to water them, "you never gave any girl a kiss like that."

"That's because every girl is the same," Byakuya said calmly and let out a sigh.

"She's different in what way?" Ulquiorra asked.

"She isn't stuck up, she has a unique beauty and she gives me a weird feeling." Byakuya stopped playing with the buttons and looked out the window, "she's also beautiful in very way."

"You really do like her," Ulquiorra said calmly and put the watering can down, "she must be special since you guys only meet a couple of times and yet she makes you feel… how does she make you feel?"

"I dunno warm, weird, fuzzy, happy, awkward, uncomfortable….."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Ulquiorra said softly, "you humans and your feelings."

"Ugh, what should I do?!" Byakuya threw up his arms, "I messed up I shouldn't have done that!" Ulquiorra looked at Byakuya and let out a sigh.

"There's this saying my abuela told me," Ulquiorra said.

"Abuela?" Byakuya said confused.

"It means grandma in Spanish I thought you knew at least some since I came from Spain you love struck idiot," Ulquiorra hissed at Byakuya.

"Okay sorry," Byakuya apologized.

"El corazón no escuchan a nadie cuando esta en amor que solo hace lo quiere hasta que se obtiene la persona que quiere mas," Ulquiorra said calmly to a _very_ confused Byakuya. Ulquiorra let out a sigh, "Okay I'll say it so you can understand, the heart doesn't' listen to anybody when it's in love it only does what it wants until it gets the person it wants the most."

"Oh," Byakuya said bluntly. Ulquiorra glared at Byakuya. _Menso! _Ulquiorra shook his head. Byakuya looked at him confusedly. _Stupid! _Ulquiorra yelled inside his head and as if Byakuya heard him his faced relaxed.

"I know," Byakuya said calmly, "I am stupid or as you say it in Spanish menso."

"I take it back," Ulquiorra said calmly, "do you think she'll come back for the flower seeds?" Byakuya's face lit up. The seeds of coarse she'll come back for them!

"She might send Rukia to get them though," Ulquiorra said quickly.

"If she does I have a plan," Byakuya let a smile escape his lips.

* * *

"Bunny guess what I brought!" Nel jumped up and down making her boobs bounce dangerously.

"My chocolate covered strawberries?' Rukia smiled knowing very well that it was because if they weren't then hell would break lose she wasn't nice to Urahara for nothing.

"Of course bun!" Nel jumped on the counter and put the plastic container on Rukia's head and started to open them.

"What's been going on?" Nel started to put hair clips in Rukia's hair.

"My sister has been acting weird," Rukia took a bite of a strawberry, "muttering something about a kiss."

"Hmmm… sounds serious," Nel said and started to braid a side of her hair.

"Like what?" Rukia licked the chocolate on the strawberry.

"Like she got sick," Nel said calmly and started to braid the other side of her hair.

"No she's fine Isshin told her she was good Saturday," Rukia said and took another bite.

Nel rolled her eyes.

"No, like, she's, como se dice?" Nel tapped her head, "amor goulpeado." Rukia looked at Nel.

"Love beaten?" Rukia said confused then her eyes light up, "Oh I think you mean love struck!"

"Yes!" Nel clapped her hands and gave Rukia a crushing hug, "my bun is so smart!"

"N't—eath!" Rukia screamed Nel let go of Rukia.

"Sorry couldn't help myself," Nel blushed, "just that not a lot of people understand me when I talk in Spanish."

"That's okay," Rukia stood up and patted Nel on the head When Rukia's shift was over she started to walk home when she remembered that her sister wanted her to pick up some seeds at the flower shop. _Wonder why she couldn't do that herself. _Rukia shrugged and started to count the squares to Byakuya's flower shop.

"Hello?" Rukia called out when she entered the shop.

"Oh, hello Rukia," Byakuya said calmly as he entered the front of the store.

"Hello Byakuya!" Rukia smiled, "how's it been going anything new?"_ Oh nothing just the fact that I kissed your sister_. Byakuya thought.

"Not really," Byakuya said calmly, "you?"

"Nah," Rukia responded, "do you have Iris seeds?"

"I do," Byakuya smiled and got the packet of seeds behind the counter.

"Hurray my sister will be so happy!" Rukia smiled.

"How is your sister these days?" Byakuya asked calmly, "that will be 200* yen."

"She's been acting weird," Rukia replied and looked through her bag.

"Oh, in what way?" Byakuya lifted an eyebrow.

"Muttering something about a kiss," Rukia rummaged through her bag, "must have been a big deal if she's acting like a zombie." Byakuya could feel his face heat up.

"Why do you think she's acting that way?" Byakuya tried his hardest to be calm.

"I don't really know," Rukia pulled out the money from her bag, "but she could be love struck."

"Oh, really?" Byakuya tried hard not to have a smug smile on his face

"Yup, never seen her act like that I guess she might really like the guy!" Rukia smiled at Byakuya, "I hope it's you." Byakuya was stunned by what Rukia said.

"Me?" Byakuya asked shocked, "why say that?" Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno you just seem to be the right guy for her," Rukia's eyes started to glitter, "thank you for the seeds I'll see you later!"

"Yeah, see you later," Byakuya said and Rukia's eyes light up with delight making him smile.

**Thank you for reading! I have to make a plan now and throw in A LOT of Ichigo and Rukia! Don't worry that'll come in time! I decided to throw in some Spanish because Nel and Ulquiorra are from spanish. Please R&R.**

**200 yen = $2.00**


	12. Chapter 12 Love

**To SinoviVaatell thank you for pointing that out! :] I fixed it now thank you! I apologize if it confused some of you! Please point out some things and I'll fix it I didn't have time my dad was yelling at me to get off xP. Thank you all for reading my story! And the reviewing it means so much to me! *bows deeply* Thank you so much! Oh and that saying was what my grandma (abuela) told me when I was very young I don't know how I still remember it. :D Let's start! P.s. to Makiko-maki maki I don't know if it does exist because I asked my grandma and she told me how to spell it I was confused on that too do you know a word that makes sense?**

Ichigo let out a sigh. _Why couldn't it be Friday? Why does it have to be Thursday?_ Ichigo thought. Hisana always stayed over on Friday's and on the weekend to keep her health in check and that usually meant that Rukia would most likely stay over. Thinking about Rukia Ichigo turned his head to see her writing down something.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo whispered. Rukia looked up at him her eyes looked mischievous and it was accompanied with a sly grin. It made Ichigo shudder. Last time she had that look on her face was when Ichigo pissed her off saying something about Chappy being a deformed rabbit from hell and that it was a wanna be Hello Kitty. That pissed Rukia off deeply if there was nothing she hated more in the world would be Hello Kitty. She even said herself why would anybody like an overly sized cat that had even more overly sized head. Ichigo shuddered again he did not want to think about it.

"Nothing really," Rukia whispered her voice sounded really devilish.

"O-o-okay," Ichigo stuttered and paid attention to the board again.

* * *

"Perfect, perfect!" Rukia sung and danced around Ichigo in a ballerina way.

"Your plan?" Ichigo said and grabbed Rukia' hand and started to spin her.

"Yup!" Rukia smiled she let go of Ichigo's hand and looked at him with big eyes of hope.

"How are you going to set it up?" Ichigo stopped walking and looked into Rukia's eyes. He loved it when they glittered.

"I'm going to tell Byakuya about it!" Rukia smiled happily and Ichigo gave her a confused look.

"What?" Ichigo was really confused, how was that a plan? Rukia just smiled.

"Well I go to go if I want it to work!" Rukia ran down the street and waved Ichigo goodbye. _Why isn't it Friday? _Ichigo groaned. He really wanted the week to be over.

"So perfect so perfect!" Rukia sung as she ran to Byakuya's flower store.

"Byakuya!" Rukia yelled as she entered the store.

"What is it?" Byakuya said calmly as he lifted his head up from the cash register and looked at a very excited Rukia.

"You are going to take my sister on a date!" Rukia jumped around happily. Byakuya was shocked but happy of what Rukia told him. His heart jumped and his eyes started to glitter.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya was curious of what Rukia was going to say next. Rukia looked into Byakuya's eyes and a big grin across her face.

"Well Hisana is kinda shy and so I had a plan but none of them seemed right," Rukia explained, "so the best thing to do is just be up front about it!" Byakuya was shocked this girl is very up front. If she was going to do the trouble of hooking both of them then she obviously approved of him dating her sister. Byakuya smiled at Rukia both her and her sister are very unique, they are complete opposites but they both cared about each other.

"Okay sure," Byakuya smiled and stuck out his hand, "I'll do it." Rukia's face lit up and she shook his hand.

"I knew it," Rukia smiled happily, "you are the right guy for her." Byakuya was shocked at what he told her but it made him feel warm like he had been accepted into a secret society of wizards. He didn't know that Byakuya was the only guy that Rukia accepted she hated all of Hisana's boyfriends and she scared a way most of them or they would screw up and piss of Hisana. Byakuya was the only guy she thought was truly right for her sister ever since the first time he mentioned her sister's name. It sounded as though he was in love with her even though they only met once they were defiantly meant for each other.

* * *

"Wait stop!" Hisana laughed as Byakuya threw another balloon filled with paint at her. They were at Byakuya's house of course not alone he invited Rukia who was at Ichigo's house and Ichigo decided to tag along. He had a paint room they were going to get Byakuya's keys because they were going to the amusement park but when Ichigo tripped over a paint can and spilled all over Rukia's dress all hell broke loose and they are now in a paint war.

"Fire!" Rukia screamed and threw a bucket in the air and all the paint started to spill out.

"Duck and cover!" Byakuya laughed he picked up Hisana and ran behind a canvas.

"Grande!" Ichigo yelled and threw a paint balloon over the canvas hitting both of them.

"Ah!" Hisana shrieked, "you got us!" Hisana grabbed a paintbrush near her, she dipped it in paint and ran out from behind the canvas. She ran towards Ichigo and slashed him across the chest making it looked like she cut him and ran to Rukia and slashed her neck.

"No!" Rukia yelled and fell to her knee's she looked at Hisana and shook her fist, "your going to fist city!" Hisana fell to the ground and bursted into uncontrollable giggles. Ichigo ran to Rukia's side and picked her up into her arms as Rukia pretended to be dead.

"Why did you do this?!" Ichigo yelled at Hisana who looked at them she stopped giggling and sat up.

"What are they doing?" Byakuya whispered as he sat next to Hisana.

"They're putting on a play for me they used to do this for me when they we're little," Hisana whispered and rested her head on Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You are cruel and evil for killing the one I loved the most how can I live?!" Ichigo scowled, "There is no choice without her I am nothing I shall die with her." Ichigo picked up the paint brush and painted and x on his shirt he fell to his knee's, heard a click sound, and fell to the floor his head resting on Rukia's stomache.

"Bravo!" Hisana yelled and put the camera back in her pocket so it wouldn't her covered in paint, "I thought you were going to do something from Shakespeare." Ichigo got up and Rukia lifted her self up by her elbows.

"Couldn't think of any," Ichigo gave his hand to Rukia and she gladly took it. Hisana got out her camera again and took a picture making Ichigo groan.

"Don't worry Ichigo," Rukia smiled devishly and pulled out a camera from her dress. How she was able to hide it. I have no idea. She took a picture of Hisana and Byakuya and gave them a sly grin. Hisana blushed and put her face into Byakuya's chest. Rukia smiled and took another picture.

"An eye for an eye," Rukia smiled and put the camera away. Hisana turned her head at Rukia and stuck out her tongue but then started to giggle. She was right it wasn't fair that she always took pictures of Rukia and Ichigo do why not of her and Byakuya.

"Hey how do we take this off?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his hands that were covered in paint.

"With warm water it would be just fine," Byakuya answered.

"Cool," Ichigo said as he walked out of the room he turned back around, "where's the bathroom?"

"I think you'll still get lost even if I told you," Byakuya laughed and got up, "I have a faster way of getting it off." Rukia looked at Hisana who just shrugged and got up from the floor. They followed Byakuya while Hisana was happily holding his hand through the twisted corridors of the house sometimes Rukia would accidently run into a wall when she was busy gazing at the pictures and painting of various places or admire statues and sculptors. Ichigo scolded her for acting like a little kid at the zoo so he made her hold on to his arm. They were wondering if it was ever going to end or if Byakuya got lost himself when he stopped and opened a door that had an inside pool.

"Were here," Byakuya turned his head to Ichigo and Rukia. They were in a little bit of shock. How rich is this guy? Rich enough to buy three or six corporations if he wanted to and ten mansions. Byakuya just smiled as him and Hisana walked into the room. Rukia was the first one to snap out of her shock and pulled Ichigo into the room.

"Is the water warm?" Hisana asked as she looked at the pool.

"Yeah it is!" Rukia yelled as she put her hand into the deep part of pool. Ichigo looked at Rukia and an evil grin spread across his face. He edged closer to Rukia and just as he was about to be pushed in he felt somebody push his back.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelled as he splashed into the pool. He looked up to see Hisana Rukia laughing holding her sides and Hisana smiled at him with a satisfied grin, "Hisana!"

Hisana laughed but then was picked up by Byakuya.

"Ah! No Byakuya!" Hisana screamed and clung on to Byakuya but he threw Hisana into the pool, "ah!" Hisana shrieked and she splashed into the pool and then Rukia pushed him. She looked at the water it was swirling with paint it looked to pretty and then…

"Gotcha!" Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water.

* * *

"That was fun!" Rukia sang as she blasted her headphones Ichigo and Rukia were a couple of feet away form Byakuya and Hisana and they were having some last minute talk. Rukia glanced at their direction and smiled. Her sister was holding both Byakuya's hands and giggling. Their faces were getting close and Byakuya's eyes looked heavy. Rukia let out a happy sigh and turned to Ichigo.

"Isn't love grand?" Rukia smiled. Ichigo ruffled his hair and glanced at Hisana and Byakuya's direction. Their faces were now close together. He let a small smile escape his lips. Rukia would be happy to know that they are getting along just fine. Hisana let out a giggle and pulled away from Byakuya and waved goodbye to him. She blushed when she saw Ichigo looking at her.

"Let's go," Hisana smiled and they walked out of the gates.

* * *

"Come on say it," Rangiku smiled at Hisana, "it's only three little words." Hisana crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine," Hisana looked away from Rangiku, "you were right." Rangiku gave Hisana a trumpet smile.

"That's my girl," Rangiku patted her head. They were walking towards Ichigo's house they first stopped at the flower shop to say hi to Byakuya. Rangiku knew that something was up because of the way they acted. _Like two teenagers in love_. Rangiku smiled at how they acted awkward around Rangiku. Rangiku was so happy that they were finally together. He was the right guy for her and the only guy that Hisana need.

"You think they will get married?" Rukia asked at she took of her jacket in Ichigo's room and jumped next to him on to his bed.

'That's way too fast Rukia," Ichigo said as he looked up from his book. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you always reading?" Rukia peeked over his shoulder. Ichigo shoved her head with his hand and het her head lightly with the book.

"Shakespeare," Ichigo replied plainly and opened it again. Rukia glared at him and rubbed her head.

"Ya didn't have to do that ya know!" Rukia growled and punched him hard on the arm.

"Ow what the hell Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and threw his pillow at her. She caught it and threw it at his head. He caught it and tried to throw it back at her but he accidently threw both the book and the pillow at Rukia.

"YOU STUPID STRAWBERRY!" Hisana heard upstairs she smiled. _Those two will never change._

**Bonus Scene: Blind.**

Uryu was in the store bored out of his mind when Orhime came in. His face instantly lit up. He liked her and the whole world knew it the only person that didn't know was Orhime. She could be blind when it came to things like that.

"Hello Orhime," Uryu smiled and Orhime smiled back at him.

"Hey is it only you today?" Orhime asked as she sat pulled up a chair and sat next to Uryu.

"Yea," Uryu responded, "I'm finished fixing your teddy bear." Uryu looked under the cashier counter and pulled out the teddy bear.

"Oh hurray!" Orhime's face lit up and hugged the bear, "thank you so much Uryu!"

"You're welcome," Uryu smiled and rested his chin on his hand. Orhime looked at Uryu and gave him a huge smile. He looked cute when he smiled he didn't look serious as he usually did and his lips looked so soft and warm. Orhime quickly turned around and blushed. The truth is she wasn't blind, she knows that he likes her thing is it makes her nervous.

"No really thank you," Orhime said and tried to calm herself down. She turned back to Uryu and tried hard not to blush.

"No problem really," Uryu said and smiled even bigger. _He looks so cute!_ Orhime squeezed her teddy bear.

"Ummm… Uryu," Orhime leaned close to him.

"Yea?" Uryu asked.

"Well… uh… I just wanted," Orhime leaned closer to his face. Uryu couldn't believe what was happening! Was it really going to happen?!

"Yes?" Uryu titled his head. They were only a couple inches apart when Orhime's phone rang. _So close! _Uryu thought as Orhime reluctantly pulled away and answered her cell phone.

"Hello? Oh… okay I'll see you as soon as I get there… okay don't do any thing… alright see you … bye" Orhime hung up and looked at Uryu, "it was Tatsuki, and she injured her leg." Uryu looked at Orhime and smiled.

"Okay, see you later," Uryu said reluctantly, "tell Tatsuki that I said to get better."

"Okay," Orhime got up and was close to leaving the building when she turned around, "almost forgot my teddy!" She grabbed her teddy bear and then kissed Uryu on the lips.

"Bye see you later!" Orhime ran out the door. Uryu was cherry red and shocked.

**Hehe, it took me really long to do this chapter writes block is catching up to me! xP**

**Thank you for reading! The nest chapter will be winter! Hurray! IchiRuki int that one! :D Thank you for reading! Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13 The Snow Angel

**Hurray it's winter in their world now! But I don't know what month it should be its past Christmas. I guess it doesn't matter. Just as long as it's IchiRuki! *sighs sadly* it's coming into an end. *cries* It means so much to me that your reading this! Your reviews I love them! They make me so happy when I read them! Let's begin with the chapter.  
**

A couple months later.

"Hisana what have you've been doing?" Isshin asks as her checks her tempter. She's been normal in fact better than normal she was full on healthy!

"Nothing really," Hisana answered confused by his question.

"You've been healthy this past month and winter is when your illness gets bad," Isshin said ass he took off his gloves, "you are now healthy you might never have to visit us again!"

"Oh, Isshin don't say that!" Hisana said sadly and looked at Isshin, "my sister and I still need your kindness." Isshin smiled happily at his old friend. She was right but it's more like Ichigo needed her sister. Which reminds him when is he going to make a move he's a man right? Why is he being such a sissy?!

"Hmmm…. How are you and Byakuya doing?" Isshin asked as they walked out of the room. Hisana blushed and smiled at him.

"We're engaged now," Hisana said softly, "we're getting married in spring." Isshin's face lit up.

"Congratulation!" Isshin gave her a big goofy grin. Hisana smiled and warped her neck around with a scarf as they left the clinic. It was snowing. The tiny snow flakes gently touching her face their cold touch making her shiver. Hisana smiled happily as she saw Ichigo and Rukia playing in the snow. They really were cute together. They always made her smile and if it wasn't for Ichigo her sister would most of likely would have let her heart die and just worry about Hisana all the time and she would hardly smile. Hisana had to thank him for that.

"Ah, you missed!" Ichigo yelled as a snowball flew right past him. Rukia just stuck out her tongue at him. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her lips were starting to turn blue but she didn't care because winter was her most favorite season. The snow would cover everything pure white making the world look pure. Her head phones were blasting a song. Ichigo got a hand full of snow, making a snow ball, which accidently hit Hisana instead of Rukia. Rukia glared at him making him shiver in fear.

"Come on let's go to the park you two," Hisana laughed as she wiped away the snow from her face. Rukia hugged her sister and then jumped on Ichigo's back.

"HIGH HO ICHIGO AWAY!" Rukia yelled pointing down the street.

"I'm not a horse you stupid midget!" Ichigo yelled and but hid his smile from his father. Hisana laughed as they walked down the street. They always make her smile. When they go tot the park they saw Orhime and Uryu holding hands.

"Hello!" Rukia waved at them from on top of Ichigo.

"Yo," Ichigo said as he put Rukia down he glanced to his side to see Hisana sitting on a bench with Byakuya they ran into him on the way to the park. He closed the shop early seeing that it was snowing and decided to spend the day with the Sakura's.

"Oh, hello," Orhime smiled at then and Uryu just lifted up his free hand to greet them.

"Want to play snow war?" Rukia jumped up and down hoping that they would say yes.

"Of course!" Orhime smiled she loved playing snow wars when their was enough people, "oh but it will just be the four of us." Rukia looked stopped jumping.

"Oh you're right next time with everybody at the shop?" Rukia smiled and clapped her hands together. "It'll be more fun!"

"More aggressive to be precise," Uryu said he knew that with Renji, Nel, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Tessa, and Urahara it will be most likely to get violent, and if Ichigo and Tatsuki tagged along it would most likely turn into a winter war.

"The more the merrier," Rukia smiled and waved at them, "okay see you guys later!' They waved good bye as they went back to their walk still holding hands. Rukia smiled at them. _How cute._

"I want to climb the trees!" Rukia ran to one of them. Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed her. _She acts like a little kid when it comes to snow. _He smiled as she climbed up the tree and stuck out her tongue to catch the falling snow flakes. It reminded him the first time he met her during the end of middle school.

* * *

**Flash Back time!**

Ichigo scowled. His father is so stupid! Trying to hook him up with any random girl that passed by they were having such a nice time too! Yuzu was having fun as Ichigo would push her down the hill with the sled even Karin was having fun! They had an epic snow fight, built a weird snow man that had a square body, they even made an igloo house! His dad just had to ruin it! So before he was able to punch him to death he decided to walk through the trees it was a good choice his dad wouldn't be able to find him and it would give him peace and quiet.

"Kiss, Kiss, I think I'm in love," an angelic voice sang out. Ichigo looked around to see if it was nearby but nobody was around, "this never ending loop's, cycle going out of spin, and runs toward you." Ichigo tried hard to hear were the voice was coming. _Straight ahead!_ He forwards hearing for the voice.

"Under this bright sun light and under this blue sky I'm accelerating so fast I can't stop moving," Ichigo couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, "It's my first time having these feelings, what should I do? My throbbing heart doesn't know what to do." It sounded as though it came from above. He couldn't believe what he saw it was a tiny girl, with raven black hair, moonlight skin, and with big violet eyes and she was sitting on the tree her hair covered in snow and even her eyelashes had snow sitting on the tree branch not caring how cold it was she sat up there and sung, she reminded him of a snow angel. "And it keeps searching for a situation even now; I am here because of you kiss," Ichigo couldn't believe it the angelic voice was coming from a little girl. She took a deep breath and looked down she was shocked to see a boy with orange hair and a scowl on his face to be staring at her.

"Hello," Rukia said and jumped down to a branch, "are you lost?" Ichigo stared at her. How was she able to get up the tree in the first place?

"No," Ichigo responded bluntly and stared at her even longer, "how did a little girl get up the tree in the first place?" Rukia's vein throbbed and she glared at Ichigo.

"I'm not a little girl you carrot top," Rukia growled, "I'm fourteen." Ichigo scowled at her. She called his a carrot top!

"Whatever, midget," Ichigo snapped.

"What did you- AH!" Rukia yelled she slipped on a branch that had to much snow. Ichigo quickly caught her. Rukia's eyes were shut tight. She looked like a snow angel with the snow in her hair and that the cold didn't even seem to bug her. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo looking at her. She blushed and thanked that it was a cold day so that he didn't that she was blushing.

"Thank you," Rukia said as Ichigo put her down.

"You're welcome," Ichigo said, "be careful more often." Rukia looked at him and stuck out her hand.

"Rukia Sakura," Rukia smiled at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo shook her hand, "nice to see you miss Sakura."

"Call me Rukia," Rukia said as she pulled her hand away from him.

"Then call me Ichigo," Ichigo put his hand in his pocket.

"How about Strawberry," Rukia gave him a devilish smile. Ichigo scowled at her.

"No," he said as he turned away form her.

"You called me midget!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Whatever… midget," Ichigo smirked and waved at her, "later."

"You stupid Strawberry!" Rukia yelled at him. They met again when Hisana had to go to her daily check up at the clinic and Isshin invited them for dinner. They were both extremely shocked to see each other and they started to argue right away. They also figured out that they went the same school and that they were going in the same high school. They freaked out when they had the same class and they both argued on why they had to sit together but they became good friends in the end even though they still argue. It's because they are secretly in love with each other.

* * *

"Rukia," Ichigo said as Rukia tried to hang on to the branch but it was too slippery and she fell on the ground. He sighed and picked her up.

"Yeah?" Rukia turned around her head phones blasting to see Ichigo leaning towards her, "what is it?" He took a deep breath.

"Say hello for me," Ichigo said softly, "please." Rukia tilted her head she was confused and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, ummm… hel...!" Rukia's words were cut off because well you guys might already know. Ichigo went for it! Hurray give him a big round of applause!

"Kiss, kiss, I think I'm love," Rukia's headphones blasted as Ichigo pulled away. Rukia blushed she smiled at him and kissed him back.

"I know I'm in love," Rukia whispered as they pulled apart. Ichigo gave her a big happy goofy grin. Her hair was covered in snow even her eyelashes.

"I love you too," Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead.

**Yup, it's done! :[ I'm going to miss you all! But don't worry my mind is already making another IchiRuki story! :D So I hope to see you all soon! Please R&R**


End file.
